Amelie Anevay
Brian said there must be something wrong with her, because no girl could be beautiful, nice and smart at the same time. There was nothing wrong with Amelie Anevay, on the opposite everything was right with her. - Theo about Amie on her death day (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Amelie Ellie Anevay (alias 'Amie') was a student at the Queen Victoria Academy from eighth grade on. She was liked by a lot of people but had only a small circle of friends. She was named after her grandmother Ellie Schuster, who came from Germany. Similar to Theodore's older brother, Amie's grandmother committed suicide. She was the main love interest of Theodore Margravine, but they never got together eventually, as she passed away just when learning he actually loved her. About Before QVA Amie grew up with her family in Southampton, England. Due to her mother's new job, they eventually moved to London when Amie was thirteen years old. As both her parents were working full time and her brother Sam started university, Amie was put into the QVA boarding school. Amie was highly reluctant about moving and eventually only agreed because she was promised a guinea pig in return. It is suggested that Amie had no choice anyway, however. QVA Amie is a literate and smart student, which a special talent for English. She is on the swimming team. She is suspected to get into Oxford, having received many recommendation letters. While she is in the coma, however, Theo learns she wasn't admitted. Amie dies before her graduation. Accident and Subsequent Death On the 18th of May 2018, Amie wants to drive to her family in Southampton and gets in a horrible car accident. She falls into a coma and stays unconscious for nearly a month. She eventually wakes up after suffering a stroke but is unable to talk or show any emotions. Yet, upon seeing Theo in the hospital, she starts to cry. It is suggested that Amie may realise what has happened and maybe was already aware of little chance of survival she was having. She eventually suffers from another stroke and dies of a SUDEP (sudden unexpected death in epilepsy) on the 14th of July 2018. She is buried at the St. Mary's Cemetery in North Kensington, London. Her gravestone reads, 'Words are the only thing that lasts forever; they are more durable than the eternal hills.' Relationships Mr Anevay There is not much mentioned about her relationship with her father. Mrs Anevay Amie's mother is said to make many decisions above her daughter's head. Theo suggests that the relationship between them can be strained and complicated. Sam Anevay Amie and her brother Sam seem to have a close relationship. She describes both of them to be very different, but to get along well whatsoever. Sam cares for his sister very much and is devasted upon her accident. For being brother and sister Amie and Sam did not really have anything in common. His hair was thick and blonde, hers was thin and brown. His eyes were of a shining green and hers where nearly black. He was tall and broadly built, Amie was tiny and pretty skinny. There were only two things strongly connecting them: Always forgetting their glasses when they would actually need them – in lessons for example – and their way of talking when arguing with someone or being simply mad. - Amie about her relationship with Sam (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Cat Waters Cat is Amie's best friend and only close female friend at QVA. They become friends very quickly once Amie joined QVA. Cat and Amie seem to talk about everything. Amie is well aware of the fact that Cat has a crush on her brother, but shows not to be very supportive of it. This could also be due to the reason that she suspects Cat not to be serious about it. Cat shows to be incredibly hurt when Amie's accident happens. She hands her diaries to Theo because she believes Amie can't die without them making amends. She seems to be a true friend to her, and the only one standing by her through whatever. Theodore Margravine For a description of her relationship with Theo, see here. Brian Denver For a description of her relationship with Brian Denver, see here. Alternative Ending The original version if the book had Amie recover slowly, but surely. It was said that she was never the same, but yet survived. She ended up moving to Oxford a year after Theo and they eventually got together. After having had a writer's block however, the author realised their relationship was hurting their character development. Amie's death was necessary to bring the moral across, and to ensure Theo growing as a character. He eventually, after years, ends up with Lauren instead who has had strong feelings for him during all their childhood.